


Sneaking Snacks

by Demimonde (teakturn)



Series: Smoakin Billionaires [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Overprotective, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Pregnancy, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Demimonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Felicity finds out she's pregnant, Oliver and Tommy make it their job to keep her out of harms way and eating healthy.</p>
<p>That means no more Big Belly Burger.</p>
<p>Felicity does not handle that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Snacks

Felicity tip toes down the stairs towards the kitchen, one hand on her swollen stomach, the other on the rail. She keeps her steps light and steps on the very edge of each step to avoid creaks.

_They think they can keep me away from my food, hah! The fools!_ If she thought she could be quiet enough Felicity would have cackled.

Oliver and Tommy were driving her crazy. Ever since they all found out about her pregnancy, they'd gone on a terrible health kick. No more going to the Foundry, no more walking around Queens Consolidated unless it was to the restroom or to walk with an escort back to the car. And the death blow, no more Big Belly Burger.

It was easy to get around the no Foundry rule, neither of them wanted to stress her out in any way. As for the whole QU no walking rule, that never made it into fruition. Oliver got his way on that one in the end because she was too big and the company didn't want to deal with endangering her or the baby and dealing with an angry Oliver Queen.

But they wouldn't relent on Big Belly Burger. They'd even gone so far as to replace all her sweets and goodies with stupid vitamin rich snacks that tasted like cardboard. They hired a nutritionist and a cook to work together on meal plans that would keep her cholesterol low and the baby healthy. Which meant all her meals were gourmet, delicious, and annoyingly free of fat.

Tommy had signed her up for pre-natal yoga, which by the way, is way harder than it looks. It's near torture honestly. Tommy has her going on walks to induce labor, and drinking questionable tasting tea. If Oliver was the over-protective in the sense that he monitors her every move, ache and pain. Then Tommy was over-protective in the sense that he monitors what she eats, how much she sleeps, how much she exercises, etc.

She had to schedule a business trip to Australia just to get them out of her hair. Of course they then had Diggle baby sit her, but the man was better at giving her space than the two first time fathers.

Slipping on her most comfortable slippers Felicity grabbed her jacket and keys. Good shoes were hard to come by nowadays. Her feet were always swollen and nothing fit her any more. Now she alternated between Tommy's sweatpants and Oliver's shirts.

Making sure her feet didn't drag on the wood floors, Felicity slowly unlocked the top lock, put in the code for the alarm, moved the chain of the door, and slowly turned the knob. She was almost home free, Belly Burger served late into the night and she knew Carly was sure to have something special for her.

Felicity had just barely pulled the door open when Oliver suddenly pushed it open instead. Effectively scaring the crap out of her and causing her to scream and jump back in terror. She froze, looking up at him, his face in shadow, and feeling dread pool in her gut. _Of course Oliver decides to come home when she's making her grand escape._

"What is going on down here!" Tommy emerged from upstairs, carrying a katana and looking at the sight of Felicity, cradling her baby bump while leaning against the wall in slippers and his jacket, and Oliver, still dressed in his Arrow suit, carrying a bulging bag from...Big Belly Burger.

"I wanted Big Belly Burger and I wanted to get it myself because the two of you have been driving me crazy ever since we found out I was pregnant, and I'm sick of kale Tommy no one likes kale but you, and Oliver so help me GOD if you don't give me that bag of food right now I will put all of your money in swiss bank accounts and get you audited for fraud!"

Oliver thrust the bag at her, flinching when she snatched it out of his hand and turned to walk past them both to the dining room. Tommy had pressed himself against the wall careful to stay out of her way. They both waited until she was out of sight before looking at each other and letting out shaky breaths. This was the last time they tried to be overprotective of Felicity Meghan Smoak.


End file.
